A Lost Soul
by CandyGirl1980
Summary: While on the run from the FBI the gang drives through a town called Sunnydale. They want to stay for a while. But then something happens and they have to stay longer then expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : A lost soul**

**Author : CandyGirl1980**

**Rating : Mature**

**Couple : Everybody but mainly M/M and the scooby gang **

**Summary : While on the run from the FBI the gang drives through a town called Sunnydale. They want to stay for a while. But then something happens and they have to stay longer then expected. **

**Disclaimer : I only borrowed the shows Roswell and Buffy**

**Author´s Note : Every review is wanted**

**Chapter 1 Marias POV**

We thought after we escaped the FBI on our Graduation that life would be a little less dramatic. Ok we were on the run and we had to be careful for the rest of our life, but that didn´t mean that we couldn´t have fun while we did it. We were wrong. Isabel was in bad shape for a few days. She missed her husband very much. The whole day she would sit in the back and look out of the window. Or she cried. Sometimes she did both. Kyle tried to brighten the mood in the little van. Althrough he missed his father he was glad that he was still alive. Max and Liz were the only ones who were in some degree really happy. They married the day we escaped. For days they would throw each other loving glances or were so sickly in love that everybody was close to losing the little food we ate. I wanted to be happy for them. I really did, but I couldn´t bring myself to it. That was no wonder when I looked at my relationship with Michael. He was closed off most of the time. I thought that he wouldn´t do that anymore after I made the decision to go with them. But our "honeymoon" lasted exactly until New York. Then we fell in our old habits. Only we didn´t have the luxury of seperate households or privacy. Everyday our fights were more hateful and meaner. I think our relationship was on the brink to die out. Not that we didn´t love each other. I knew that Michael still loved me and I still loved him. But we had unfinished business that we didn´t have the time to discuss alone. Most of the nights I laid awake and thought about my decision. More than once I regretted that I went with my friends. I left my home, my mother and everything I knew my whole life. And for what? I didn´t know. If it weren´t for Kyle, Liz and Max I would have already gotten off in San Francisco. The only good thing I can say about this trip is that my friendship with Liz is getting better this days. We were growing to be the friends we were before the aliens invaded our life again. And Kyle. He is a great guy and that´s really the truth. Many nights he slept next to me or let me sleep on him. He was becoming the brother I always wanted. Althrough we weren´t blood related we felt like siblings. Some night, after we were on the road for straight three weeks, Max drove through a town called Sunnydale. It was like Roswell, without the alien themes. Kyle suggested to stay for a few days. He said that we saw no FBI Agents for a long time and we all needed the time out. Everybody was content with it. And so we looked for a cheap hotel we could sleep in. Thankfully Sunnydale was not that expensive and we found a nice hotel within a half hour. Kyle and I went to the clerk and we got us three rooms. It was decided that Isabel and I, Kyle and Michael and Liz and Max would be sharing a room. It was the best solution, althrough I would have prefered to share a room with Kyle. But strangely it was Isabel request to sleep in a room with my. I had nothing against it. As long as I didn´t have to share with Michael I was ok. So we all got in our rooms and catched up missing sleep. I never was so glad to be in a comfy bed like that night. The next morning we wanted to see what the town had to offer for us. Kyle, Isabel and I went looking for a nice cafe, Max and Liz wanted to be alone and Michael stayed in the hotel room. The town was slightly boring. There was nothing interesting to see and the people were a bit strange. Sometime later Kyle discovered a shop called the " magic box". Immediately we went inside. The shop was as weird as it sounded. Everywhere were old books and artifacts that were probably from horror movies. I think I saw a hand. But i wasn´t sure.

" Hey Maria. Check this out", Kyle held something in his hand that looked like a glas of olives.

I walked in his direction. " What is this?"

" That are eyes of lizards", he was so excited that I just had to laugh. Even Isabel smiled for the first time in days.

" Ewwww. Take it away", that was not something I had to ever see again in my life. What freak would sell such a thing. Or better who would buy something.

After Kyle was occupied again with a statue I made my way to the books. Maybe I would find a book that could help me with my problem with Michael. The books were really interesting. There were about white magic, black magic and a book full of spells. I took that book and read a little. Suddenly someone bumped into me.

" Sorry. I didn´t see you", it was a girl with red hair and her clothes screamed geek. But she seemed really friendly.

" It´s alright. I have a good insurance", despite that I didn´t know that girl I smiled at her. She was the kind of girl that you liked at first sight.

The girl smiled back at me. " That´s good to know", she looked at the book in my hand. " Are you interested in witchcraft?"

I probably looked like an idiot. What was she talking about? Then she pointed at the book. Oh damn. " Not really. But I´m open for everything"

" If you need help I can show you some tricks", the girl stepped a closer to me. Then she seemed to remember something. " By the way my name is Willow".

I took the hand she extended towards me. " I´m Maria".

" Are you new here or just on vacation", she asked me.

" Vacation. Or something like that", I didn´t want to tell her to much. Althrough she seemed not to be the dangerous type, I wanted to be careful.

" Something like that?", Willow didn´t seem to believe me. I couldn´t blame her. I was the most worse liar on earth.

I got slightly nervous now. What could I tell her? Thankfully Isabel came to the rescue. She took my arm and without a word she dragged my out of the shop. I threw a quick goodbye over my shoulder before we went out the door. On the way to a cafe, Isabel asked about the way to one, Kyle quizzed my about the girl. But I ressured them that I didn´t tell to much about me or the others. After all we talked two minutes with each other. After we found the cafe and relaxed a bit, it was getting dark already. Kyle saw on his watch and told us that we should go back to the hotel. So we made the trek back. I didn´t want to, but what I could I do against it. Max and Liz weren´t there when we came to the hotel. Isabel parted from us and went to Michael. She wanted to keep him company. At one time I was the one who did that. But now everything was different. Kyle and I walked in the room Isabel and I shared. Immediately we turned the tv on. Maybe something interest was showing. However we didn´t have that much luck and so we talked. About Roswell, about our parents and mostly about my relationship with Michael. Kyle comforted my and told me that I should give it time. He quoted Buddha to me, but I couldn´t understand what he meant. Despite the riddle talk I felt a little better. A while later Max and Liz knocked at our door. They found a club called Bronze, which seemed to be the meeting point of the town. They suggested that we would go there and forget for a few hours about our problems. Everybody was game, althrough Michael was not really in the mood. So with the help of Isabels powers we dressed ourselfs for a night out. Thank god that Sunnydale wasn´t that big of a city and we found the Bronze really easily. The joint was packed when we went inside. I felt really great. All this people, great live music and a huge dancefloor. The moment I heared the music I grabbed Iz and Liz and we made our way on it. The guys were getting cold drinks and then looking for a table. I let myself carry away with the beat. I didn´t notice anything around me. Not even the cold body behind me. Not until my right arm was brutaly gripped and I was dragged from the dancefloor.

" Michael. Stop. You´re hurting me", I tried to pry my arm off of him. But he only gripped harder. What was up with him?

We were near the exit when Michael released my arm. Immediately I slapped his shoulder. " What were you thinking manhandling me like that?".

" What I was thinking?", Michael was furious. His eyes were almost dark and his jaw muscles were moving. Oh oh." Maybe that I didn´t want a strange man hitting on my girlfriend".

Did I hear him right? No definitely not. My ears must have deceived me. " Your girlfriend? Since when?". Maybe I missed something?

" What?".

" Don´t what me. You know what I´m talking about. The whole trip you ignore me or say hurtful things and suddenly we have a relationship. Make up your fing mind", I nearly screamed the whole building down. But I had swallowed so many things and now they wanted out.

Michael was shocked for about a few seconds. " Look who´s talking. At first you want out of the alien crisis and then you want back in. You break up with me and still want me in your life. I think you should make up your mind".

I really wanted to strangle him at the moment. But my mother taught me that violence was not an answer. " And that from a guy who wanted me in his life and then not. How many times did that happen. I think it was weekly".

" I made mistakes. I´m sorry that I´m not so perfect like Max".

" Oh no. Don´t start with that garbage again. I´m so sick of this conversation everytime we fight", besides we had so many fights about this topic that I could rehearse every word Michael yelled at me.

" Fine. We don´t have to talk ever again", I knew that was a empty thread. Michael would hold out for a few days top. Actually we didn´t talk for a long time. Screaming doesn´t count as a conversation in my book.

" That´s alright with me", I turned around. I had to get fresh air or I would do something I would regret later.

" I wish you wouldn´t have come with us", that sentence was the most hurtful thing he ever said to me.

With tears in my eyes I stormed out of the club. It was cold and really scary outside, but I didn´t notice it. I was too hurt to feel anything at the moment. I started walking back to the motel. I didn´t know which direction I had to take, but I just walked along the streets. What Michael said hurt me deeply. I thought we had a little low at the moment. But now I knew that we were over. And that for good this time. I would never forgive him that. The damage he created tonight could never bended. Not in this life and not in the next. Suddenly dark shapes jumped out from an alley. I was startled out of my thoughts.

" What do we have here?", one of shapes came closer.It seemed to be guy. His face was twisted and he looked really scary. I was scared out of my mind.

Now one of his friends did the same. He touched my face with his disgusting hand. " What is a pretty girl like you doing here alone at night"

" I´m on my way home", I tried to sound not to frightened. But I failed. I stuttered like an idiot.

The first guy was now behind me. He removed my long hair and exposed my neck. Oh God they would rape me or worse kill me. No I didn´t want to die that way. Without thinking I threw my head backwards. Judging after the scream of pain I hit him. After that I tried to run away. But the second guy grasped my arm and threw me at the wall. I landed with a thud on a few wooden boxes. Every part of my body started to hurt. But I couldn´t give up or I would surely die. However my attempt to stand up was hindered by my aching bones. Within seconds the two guys were at my side again. They lifted me from the ground and pressed my against their bodies. Then I felt a prick at the right side of my neck. One guy bore his long teeth in my flesh. The other did the same on the left side. I wanted to struggle, but I didn´t have the strength anymore. I felt like they sucked the life out of me. Strange that I wasn´t scared anymore. Slowly my mind was getting fuzzy and I didn´t feel any pain anymore. It was like a release. My problems were gone and all my anger was disappearing. With every suck I remembered every detail of my life. I thought about Liz, Max, Alex, my mother, Kyle, Isabel, Tess and mostly Michael. Now I didn´t have the chance anymore to tell him how sorry I´m and how much he really meant to me, even if didn´t show it. I hope everybody would move on when I´m gone. Then I felt it. Death was coming. One more gulp and I was dead.

" Hey. Hands off", I heared vaguely through the mist I was in. Suddenly the two guys let go off me. Like a stone a fell to the ground. I could hear sound of fighting. Wood splintered and bones broke. I lay there what felt like a eternity when a shadow fell over my eyes. It was a guy again. But not one of the two earlier. He looked like them, but something was different about him. Maybe it was the similarity with Billy Idol. I don´t know.

" Are you ok? Can you speak?", the guy asked me. I wanted to tell him that I felt like crap. But not a sound wanted to come out. I only shook my head. Then he did something that really creeped me out. He slit his wrist with his long fingernail until it began to bleed. After that he stretched it in my face.

" Drink. You have to drink it or you die".

In every other situation and if I weren´t on the brink of death I would have run away disgusted. But I wanted to live. Therefore I sucked the blood out of his wrist. At first the taste was pretty nasty. But after a while it tasted better. Sometime later he snatched his arm back. That´s when the change in my body started. My heart started to beat really fast, my limbs were getting heavy, my breating was faster and I was cold. I could feel my soul leaving my body. I listened like my heart was beating slower and slower until it stopped. After that everything went black for me.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Michael POV**

I knew that after we escaped our graduation day the life as we know it would be harder. We had to be constantly on guard and we had to run our whole lifes. Now we couldn´t be careless or behave like Teenager, we had to grow up and that really fast. But I think I was the only one with that opinion. Max and Liz acted like they were on a romantic honeymoon, Kyle behaved like a teenager on school trip and Isabel was just devasted. I think she was the only one, aside from me, who grasped the whole concept of running away. She knew what lay ahead of us and what we had to endure in the process. And then there was Maria. At first I was happy that she choose to go with us. I mean which boy wouldn´t be glad that the girl he loved the most would throw away her future and leave her home only for him. Ok so I knew that I wasn´t the only reason that she went with us, but like she told me, I was a huge part of her decision. But after we were on the road for like a week or so, I thought about a few things. About the life we would have, if I could expect something like that from Maria. I mean she deserved so much more than I could give her. Before she broke up with me, because of that bastard Billy, I brought a expensive engagement ring. Shocking I know. I, who didn´t think I would be on earth long enough to get attached to somebody, wanted to marry a girl. And not just any girl, a human girl at that. But then she said to me that we were not longer linked anymore. I never knew that such small words could hurt so much. After this day I built my stonewall again and I promised myself that nobody could damage it. Not anymore. I wanted to stay alone. The only girl I loved the most, didn´t share the same feeling any longer. I was shattered, I never felt something so hurting. It was like someone ripped my still beating heart out of my chest and thew it on the floor, before he trampled on it. And still one part of me loved Maria and I think will love until I die. That´s probably the reason why I was so happy that she came with us. That was like a sign that she still loved me. I knew she never stopped, that´s at least the version Maria told me, but something inside me was still hurt about the things she did and said. To top of it all we hadn´t the privacy to speak about important things. Like which way our relationship was heading, or if we had a relationship at all. I mean I don´t want to sound girly or so. And that´s why I think we fought so much. Ok so the most fights we had were my fault. A part of me wanted to punish her for hurting me, the other part wanted to shake her and tell her that I wasn´t worth throwing her future away. That she should live the life she deserved and marry someone who wouldn´t endanger her life. I admit that I wanted Maria to hate me so much, that she would split in any town and stay there. Safe and alive. I wouldn´t live with myself if something would happen to her or she would die. After all she put me through I still wanted her out of harms way. But my plan was crisscrossed through Liz, Max and Kyle. They comforted her, when I said something cruel to her. Especially Kyle was paying great attention to her. He was always with her, even when they slept. I hated them. I really hated them. If we would have been alone I would have blasted Kyle to the next town. Nobody was allowed to go near my Maria. She was mine and everybody should know it. Then Max drove through a town. I think the name was sunnydale or something. Kyle suggested that we stay for a while because we needed the break. I was thankful. Maybe Maria and I could finally talk about all the things that were bothering us. After we found a cheap hotel we arranged who slept with who. I was shocked when Isabel wanted to share a room with Maria, which meant I had to sleep in a room with Kyle. I was not amused about that, but what could I do against it. That night I didn´t find sleep. I was deep in thoughts. I made the decision that I would talk to Maria the next day. I knew that the other would try to explore what the town had to offer, which would be the perfect opportunity for me to have a little chat with Maria. But I didn´t think that Maria would try to ignore me the next day. She, Kyle and Isabel made sightseeing. Max and Liz wanted to be alone. That left me alone in the hotel. A few times I went to the door to join Kyle, Isabel and Maria. But I didn´t. So I sat on the bed and watched Tv. After a while it was really boring and I slept a little. Sometime later I heard a knock on my door.

" Michael, it´s me. Can I come in?", it was Isabel. Great the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

Without a word I stood up and opened the door. Then I went back to bed.

" Why didn´t you go with us?", that´s Isabel for you. She has to know everything. Didn´t she notice the tension between Maria and me?

" Didn´t feel like it", and Isabel wouldn´t get more out of me. I didn´t want to talk with Isabel about my failures. Or that I was the worst boyfriend on earth.

Isabel took a seat beside me. Didn´t she have anything better to do than bothering me?" If you try to avoid Maria, then I have to tell you that isn´t gonna work this time".

" I know", yeah Guerin stay with simple answers. Maybe Isabel will lose her interest and go away.

" What is it? I thought you were doing good after Maria choose to go with us?".

I wanted to tell Isabel that she shouldn´t put her nose in my business. But then I thought about what she left behind her. If anybody knew what it was to wish you significant other to have a better life than it was her. " We were. But then I thought about what Maria was giving up just to be with me. I can´t do that to her. She deserves more. More than this life in which we have to hide and move from one place to another constantly".

" Why don´t you tell her that?", great plan Isabel. If it would be so easy I would have done it already.

" Because everytime I try to tell her something my brain and my mouth don´t cooperate. I mean the things I want to say are different than the things I actually say. You know me. I don´t share my feelings with other people, even if I love them". Wow. I think I didn´t talk so much in one piece. Must be the influence of Maria.

Isabel smiled at me. What? Did I say something funny? Then she put her hand on my thigh. " You just shared your feelings with me. And if you can do it with me, then you can do it with her, too".

Yeah that was easier said than done. I didn´t love Isabel that way and if I say something dumb she didn´t start a fight with me. Maria on the other hand was a tad bit harder to talk to. But I got what Isabel tried to tell me. Maybe sometime I will have the guts to have the same conversation with Maria. But Before I could thank Isabel for her little pep talk, someone knocked at the door. Didn´t these people have something better to do than bothering me? Grumpily I went to the door and opened it. There stood Max and Liz. They found a nice club and they asked if we went along. Kyle and Maria were game and they wanted us with them. Althrough I didn´t want to go in a club and pretend that everything was fine, I joined everybody. Firstly, I could keep an eye on Maria and secondly if some FBI Agent was near we could escape fast. Ok the last reason was a lie. I only wanted to keep an eye on Maria. So after the girls were dressed for a night out, thanks to Isabel, we walked all the way to this club which was called Bronze. What a strange name. Ok everything in this town was a bit strange. But the club was actually not that bad if you liked live music and dark surroundings. I could get accostumed to this joint. Not long after we were inside the girls went to the huge dancefloor, while we (Max, Kyle and me) walked to the bartender and got the drinks for everybody. Then we discovered a table, which was free and thankfully not far away from the girls. So we took a seat there and observed how the girls shook her butts and laughed about something. The whole time I couldn´t drag my eyes away from Maria. She was different when she danced. She looked like an angel. I know it sounds corny. But it´s the truth. Everytime she threw her hair in the air my heart skipped a beat. I remembered times when Maria was lying on my couch and I played with her long blond hair. Then something happend which let my heart beat a little faster and my blood to boil. A blond guy who looked like a Billy Idol wannabe was standing to close to Maria. His hands were around her hips and he seemed to have too much fun with my girlfriend. Before I knew what I was doing I was storming on the dancefloor, grasped Maria´s arm and dragged her with me.

" Michael. Stop. You´re hurting me". She was struggling and tried to pry her arm from me. But I only gripped it harder. I was furious and wanted to destroy something.

We were near the exit when I released her arm. And she had nothing better to do than slapping my shoulder. " What were you thinking manhandling me like that?".

" What I was thinking?", Did she really ask me this question?" Maybe that I didn´t want a strange man hitting on my girlfriend".

She was close to loosing her temper. Oh oh. I was in deep trouble " Your girlfriend? Since when?".

" What?". I didn´t know what she meant, but maybe she would fall for the I-m-dumb-maybe-you-could-explain-it-to-me-thing.

" Don´t what me. You know what I´m talking about. The whole trip you ignore me or say hurtful things and suddenly we have a relationship. Make up your fing mind", Ok she didn´t buy it. But now I knew what she meant.

I was a little shocked for like a second or so. But now it was my turn. " Look who´s talking. At first you want out of the alien crisis and then you want back in. You break up with me and still want me in your life. I think you should make up your mind".

I think I said the wrong thing. I knew Maria´s bodylanguage and she was two seconds away from strangling me. Damn " And that from a guy who wanted me in his life and then not. How many times did that happen. I think it was weekly".

" I made mistakes. I´m sorry that I´m not so perfect like Max".

" Oh no. Don´t start with that garbage again. I´m so sick of this conversation everytime we fight", Maria pointed with her finger at me. Double damn. If she was talking with her arms she was really mad.

" Fine. We don´t have to talk ever again", in any normal situation I would have known that it was only a empty threat. But at that moment I really meant it.

" That´s alright with me", she hastily turned around and walked to the exit of the club. No I couldn´t let her get away without really hurting her. I wanted her to feel like I felt when she broke up with me.

" I wish you wouldn´t have come with us", immediately I regretted that sentence. I didn´t want to say that. But to my defence I was hurt. I hoped that she didn´t hear it. However my luck ran out, she heared it. I could tell by the drop of her shoulder before she ran out.

I wanted to run after her, but my pride didn´t let me. I saw back to the others. Everybody was looking in my direction. Max and Isabel were throwing me pity glances. Liz and Kyle were shooting daggers at me. I could understand them. I really could. If I were in the same position I would have done the same. But they didn´t understand me or my situation. It was hard to love somebody that much that you were afraid she would see sometime what a loser you really were. I know it was a little late for that now, but I´m a little slow. Then I thought about the connection Maria and I were having and I didn´t want to miss it anymore. With that thought I graped my jacket and followed Maria. It was cold and dark when I stepped foot outside. Maria didn´t have a jacket with her, she must be freezing right now. I walked the way back to the hotel. I thought that she would go back there. I started to run, maybe I could catch her and tell her how sorry I am for the things I said to her. But I didn´t see her. I was almost by the hotel and there was no sign of Maria. She couldn´t be that fast. Not with her shoes. Maybe she didn´t know the way to the hotel and got lost. So I went searching for her. Almost all night I was out looking for Maria. But I didn´t find her. She had to be somewhere. I was frantic and scared. The worst scenario went through my head. She could be hurt and needed my help. Or she could be... No, I couldn´t think that. She was alive and hopefully still pissed at me. I decided to go to the hotel. Maybe she was in her room and cried or cursed my name with Kyle. I was hoping that this was the case. But I was dissapointed when I arrived. There was no Maria and the other didn´t see her all night. Immediately I wanted to go looking for her again. But Kyle told me to stay put. Maria would come to us if she wanted. I shouldn´t worry. Maria was probably somewhere to cool off. Althrough my feelings were telling me to not listen to Kyle I did as he said. Maybe he was right and I was only imagining things. Still I tried to stay awake until maria showed up. But I didn´t last long, because my body was exhausted from the worrying and the searching. The sun was just rising when I closed my eyes.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Marias POV**

When I woke up I thought that I had the weirdest dream ever. I should never eat so defty before I went to bed, because I could do without the shit I was dreaming. Then I noticed the surrroundings. Immediately I started to panic. I was trapped in a coffin made out of pure stone. I tried to move the lid off of the coffin. But he didn´t budge. The panic got worse and I screamed after help, while I was beating at the walls with my fists. Maybe someone could hear me. I hoped that I was just dreaming and I would wake up in the hotel room I shared with Isabel. But I was dissapointed when I felt pain shooting through my hands from all the smacking. You don´t feel pain if you´re dreaming, that much I knew. Damn I was really trapped in a coffin. Just as I wanted to raise my voice a little louder the lid was moved aside.

" Easy, Love. You´re only hurting yourself", there was the man again. But he didn´t look as scary as I remembered him. He was looking like a normal guy. He stretched his arm in my direction.

Reductantly I took his hand, because I didn´t want to in this thing any longer. He was stronger than he looked. I only noticed it because he pulled me out of the coffin like I was a lightweight. When I was standing on my own feet again I took a look around. I was in something like a vault. It was dark, smelly and dank.

" Who are you and what have you done with me", ok I know not the most original question, but I didn´t care. I didn´t know what happened the last time I was conscious and why I was here with a guy I didn´t know.

" My name is William, but everybody calls me Spike", he was speaking to me like I was four. Oh what the hell. Where did I land here? " I didn´t do anything. I just saved you from vampires".

Was this guy for real? Vampires right. Dracula is real and so are werewolves. Oh shit there was really a town which was weirder than Roswell. And I happen to be there. Great, just great. " Are you kidding me?".

This Spike guy looked at me like I had three heads and dozen eyes in my face. What? Did I say something weird? " What do you think attacked you? Men with ugly faces?".

Actually yes. I mean come on. Vampires, how strange was that? Granted I was used to strange things, considering I knew real aliens and all. But nevertheless that was too freaky for me. " Alright. If that really were vampires, why I´m not dead?".

" You´re dead, kitten", Spike seemed to find it funny to mess with me. Hello! I couldn´t be death. I was talking and walking and doing all the things living person did. If I was really dead I would be floating in the clouds and having fun with Alex. And not fighting with a guy I just met.

" Ok. You´re creeping me out now. I don´t know what weed you´re smoking, but I can´t laugh about it".

Spike stepped closer to me. Instinctly I backtracked. What did he want from me? " Don´t worry, love. I´m not going to hurt you".

Slowly he took my hand and guided it to my face. I didn´t know what he wanted me to feel, but when I laid a hand against it I noticed that something wasn´t right with it. Spike let go of my hand and I explored every part of my face. There were inquiries where there weren´t before. And two of my front teeth were really spiky. Oh God I was a vampire. No No No. That couldn´t be. " What have you done to me!"

" I gave you a new life. A better life", did Spike believe what he told me? A better life. I watched Interview with a vampire. Brad Pitt didn´t have a better life. He hated it and althrough he never grew old he said that he was cursed. Was that like my life would go one from now on? Everyday I would pray that I could finally die? Or cursing Spike for forcing this life on me?

" Why couldn´t you just let me die?".

Spike faced me with a strange expression. " Because you were different".

Different? Different How? I mean I was the only still human member of the I know an alien club, but still. What was Spike trying to tell me? " What do you mean?".

" I sensed you the moment you stepped foot in the bronze", that meant he was there with us. But why didn´t I see him or remember him? " I watched you dancing and somehow my feet were leading me to you", the reason why Michael was so angry with me. " You didn´t notice it. And if your boyfriend wouldn´t have interrupted us, I would have dragged you to the nearest dark corner".

" And what would you have done with me? Kill me?", for some reason I knew that´s not what he would have done, because in some twisted way he saved my life by giving me his blood. But what did he wanted to do with me then?

Spike smiled slightly and it was more scary than his vampire face." No. If that would have been my intention I wouldn´t have saved you from your attackers". Then he smirked at me and it reminded me of someone. " For the thing I wanted to do to you I needed you very much alive".

For like a second I was wondering what he meant with that. But then it dawned on me what he was really saying. EWWW. I hoped that I misunderstood him. He didn´t wanted to have sex with me in a room full of people, did he? Not to mention I wasn´t alone. At that thought I remembered my friends. OH MY GOD! They were propably going crazy, because I didn´t came back to them. Oh Shit. " My friends".

" What?".

Spike seemed to be a tad bit confused. Not that I blame him, Kyle told me once that long years of friendship with me was required to understand the things I was saying. Or like Alex said they needed the Mariafilter. " My friends are certainly worried where I am".

" You should forget them. You have another life now. A life in which your friends don´t fit in anymore". Then he seemed to have another thought. " Why are you worried anyway. You have no soul, hence you should have no feelings"

He asked me? How should I know why I had feelings at all. He was the expert with vampires not me, I was only a newbie. " Why you´re asking me?".

" It´s odd that you have feelings. Usually when a vampire wakes up the first thought in his head is too eat", Spike seemed very confused. What! Great I even was a abnormality with the vampires now. But when he just spoke about eating. I was really hungry indeed and I was thinking about killing someone for a drop of blood. I shook my head. No I had to fight against that impulse. I wasn´t a monster. I still had a conscience and I couldn´t live with myself if I killed a innocent person for my pleasure.

" Make it stop!", Spike must have thought that I lost my mind, but I didn´t care at the moment. I just wanted the feeling of rage to go away.

Spike grasped me on both arms and saw deep in my eyes. " Don´t fight against it. It will make everything worse". Then a smile graced his face. " Besides it´s the best feeling in the world".

Just as I wanted to tell Spike where he could put his wisdoms, the heavy door to the vault burst open. Shocked I stepped back from Spike and turned to it. There stood a beautiful blond girl. Judging after her expression she was not a friend of Spike. With quick steps she walked further into the vault. " SPIKE YOU LITTLE TRAITOROUSLY MORON! WHERE IS MY SISTER!"

" Nice of you to knock before you enter, slayer", he replied sarcastic. Obviously they both knew each other rather well. Now that was interesting. I even forgot the urge to drink for a few moments.

" Did you not listen to me. I asked you where my sister is", this girl didn´t get distracted with niceness. She got straight to the point and no beating around the bush. I liked it.

Spike composed himself, after the rather startling entrance of the girl and smirked in her direction. " How should I know? She is your responsibilty".

The girl seemed to be on the brink to strangle him and I had to think about the fights Michael and I had. It was the same like with this two. We would be fighting until we were spent and then we made out. The screaming was like a foreplay for us and I enjoyed it. Too bad that we wouldn´t do that in the next time. I was deep in thoughts that I didn´t notice that the girl was not screaming anymore and looked at me instead.

" Is that your new girlfriend or what?", she eyed me from head to toe like I was an alien. Hello it was rude to check someone out like that.

I send her a glare. " Not that it´s any of your business, but no".

The girl faced Spike with a raised eyebrow. " Where did you find her? In Bitchville?".

That pissed me really off. " Hey. I just woke up in a coffin. Then I saw a guy I didn´t know and if that wouldn´t be enough I was told that I´m an vampire now. So excuse me when I´m not Miss Susie Sunshine!".

The girl was really startled about my little outburst. She stared at me with her mouth open and her eyes wide. She obviously didn´t expect that. Yeah. Maria 1 and the girl Zero. Then she turned to Spike again. " Why don´t I feel threatened by her?".

" Why you´re asking me? I don´t know it also", Spike tried to see deeply in my eyes. I think he hoped to find something there. A sign that would give him a clue what was different with me. But after a while he turned away from me.

" Maybe we should ask Willow? She can do her magic thingy", the girl suggested. Strange but the name was familiar to me. But I didn´t know where I heared him before.

" Alright. Then let´s go", Spike walked a few steps backwards and when he came he had the coolest black leather coat I´ve ever seen. He put it on and then he and the blond made their way to the door.

" Wait a second!", I couldn´t go out there with my stomach empty. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a rat. Quick as lightning I snapped it and bore my long teeth in its body. I sucked every drop of blood and it was great. After the body was hollow I dropped the rat on the floor. Then I whiped the blood of my face with my sleeve and faced spike and the girl. Spike looked at me with a smile and the girl looked disgusted. " Now we can go".

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Michael´s POV**

I just closed my eyes to go to sleep when I heared this annoying sound. For a moment I was confused. Until the sound was getting louder. Now I regnorized the noise. Someone was knocking at our door. I just wanted to stand up, go to that door and tell everybody who had the nerve to knock at this hour to f off, when I saw that Kyle was already doing it. Sleepy he shuffled across the room and tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

" I hope it´s something important or else I´m going to be very angry", Kyle finally opened the door. I was glad that I wasn´t the only one cranky in the morning.

" Kyle, is Maria with you. She never came to our room last night. I already asked Max and Liz, but she isn´t with them either. I´m scared and I don´t know what to do", I´ve never heared Isabel so paniced. She wasn´t the kind of girl who lost her cool in a crisis.

Immediately I jumped out of bed and walked to Isabel. Kyle had laid an arm around her and tried to soothe her. " Calm down Izzy".

" Did you try to dreamwalk her?", I knew the answer to that question already. If Isabel would have done that she wouldn´t be so paniced right now. But I had to ask it, because that was the only thing popping in my head.

" Yeah. But I couldn´t get in her dreams. Something blocked me", that didn´t sound good. I hoped that she simply wasn´t sleeping, but I didn´t believe it. Something bad must have happened. I could feel it in my guts.

Kyle seemed to be thinking the same, because he looked at me with a worried expression. " Ok. We´re getting dressed. Isabel, you bring Liz and Max and then we´re searching through the town in pairs".

I was impressed by Kyle. He was thinking quickly and rational, something I couldn´t. Especially not when I just woke up. Just when he finished the sentence I was already on my way to the bed and took the clothes I threw there last night. I didn´t want to waste to much time. We already did that. Hopefully we weren´t too late now.

" Don´t worry, man. We´re going to find her. She probably got lost last night", Kyle seemed to have read my mind. Or I´m too transparent now. Sometimes I wish I were like before I meet the other humans, because then nobody knew what I was thinking or feeling.

" I hope you´re right", I wish I had the same faith. But after the crappy life I had I wouldn´t count on it that it changed now. Every bad thing always happened to me. Why should it be different this time?

I was just in the process to put my sweater on when the others came finally in our room. For once Liz and Max weren´t sickly starring at each other or smiling like idiots, instead they seemed to be as worried as Isabel was a few minutes ago. Max was tightly holding onto Liz. I think it was because she didn´t look really good. She looked like she would keel over every moment. Isabel was white as a ghost and shivering. Something told me that she was hiding something from me. Maybe she saw something after all and was just too scared to tell me?

" Max and Liz, you both go to the club we went last night, Isabel, you stay here in case Maria shows up and Michael and I we go to this strange shop from yesterday", I must have been spaced out, because I didn´t notice that everyone was ready to go.

" I can´t just sit here and do nothing", If I were Isabel I would have said the same thing. I wouldn´t want to wait when everybody was searching. But Kyle had a point.

" Someone has to stay here", Kyle wouldn´t budge. But I think he choose the wrong partner. Isabel was stubborn like a donkey in most things.

" Then take Liz. She can stay here", it was no secret that Isabel wasn´t too keen on Liz. They both were simply too different. But we didn´t have a lot time to waste. We could be too late already.

" Liz is staying with me", why wasn´t I suprised that Max would say that.

I saw that Isabel wanted to say something, but I didn´t want to stand here any longer and hear them bickering. " Stop it. We don´t have time for this shit. You" I pointed at Isabel. " are staying here and wait for Maria and we", I pointed at the rest of us. " are searching the town".

I waited for some kind of disagreement. But thankfully nobody said something. Good for them. Without waiting for the others I made my way out the door.

After a few seconds the others followed me. Liz and Max were taking the right way and Kyle and I went the other. He lead me to the magic shop. Sunnydale was a extremly weird town and that meant something from someone who lived in Roswell for so long. I mean all the shops on the mainstreet had this massive bars in front of their windows and doors and they all closed pretty early. As if they were scared of the night. When we arrived at our destination and entered the shop I was a little suprised. If you would have changed the strange things in Alien souvenires and scented oils I could have sworn I was in Amy DeLucas little shop in Roswell. Everywhere you looked were old books, glasses full of things I didn´t want to know what it was and amuletts. Great I felt like a visitor at a freak show. Kyle seemed to be looking for something or someone.

" Can I help you?", an older man with classes approach us. He looked like a librarian.

" Maybe. Our friend went missing and we´re looking for her. Maybe you have seen her", Kyle pulled a picture out of his pants. Since when did he have a picture of my girlfriend and most of all when did he shot it?

The older man took his glasses off of his nose and cleaned it. Then he put it back on and took a closer look at the photo. " No I don´t remember seeing her here".

Kyle put the picture back in his pants dissapointed. " Ok. Thanks for the help".

Just as we wanted to leave this place, a girl with red hair came fast in our direction. She seemed a little shaken. " Giles, we need your help! In the backroom".

" What is it Willow?".

" Spike brought a friend with him and and you know", the girl tried to hint at something. She was making weird gestures with her head.

" I saw you yesterday. You were talking to Maria", Kyle knew this girl? And she knew Maria? Hello why did nobody tell me anything? " Did you see her since then?".

" Uh, Uh, no.", this girl was the worst liar on earth. She knew something and I wanted to know what. If she knew where Maria was she was gonna tell me and if I had to use my power on her.

Kyle seemed to sense my thoughts and held me back. Or it could be the way my body tensed. I don´t know. But I´m glad he did it, because it wasn´t smart to kill the person you want information from. " Alright. Then we have to continue our search. Bye".

I didn´t want to go without getting some answers, but Kyle dragged my to the door. Just when we opened it and stepped out I had a feeling that Maria was near. I couldn´t describe it, but I knew what it meant. It was the first sign that she was still alive or else I wouldn´t have received anything. But it went away as fast as it came. Kyle apparently notice nothing and continued dragging my away. All the way through town I said that we shouldn´t have went away, because they obviously knew something about the whereabouts of Maria. Kyle was against it. He asked me why they should know something about that. I couldn´t tell him a logical reason, beside the feeling I´ve had.

**Backroom Magic Shop Marias POV**

I don´t know why Spike and Buffy (that was the name of the blonde) brought me here. I mean we were standing in a room that looked like the gym in my old highschool. And to think that I had to crawl through sewers to get here, because it was broad daylight outside. Just a minute ago the girl I meet yesterday, Willow was her name, went out to get someone. She was pretty confused when Buffy and Spike told her what happened to me and how weird I acted. I wanted to tell them that I was present and I could talk for myself, but a feeling got me distracted. A smile broke out on my face. I knew that feeling very well, it was always the sign that Michael was near. He must have been in close proximity. Maybe he was searching for me. Sadly the feeling was gone rather fast, too fast for me. Spike and Buffy looked at me bemused. I didn´t blame them, I must have looked pretty wacked, because there I stood and smiled like an idiot for no reason. I think Buffy wanted to ask me why I was so damn happy, when Willow came back. She had someone in tow. An older man with glasses.

" So what´s the matter here?", the man looked from me to Buffy, then to Spike and after that to Willow.

" She´s a vampire and apparently still has her soul", Buffy was really nobody who beat long around the bush.

" Really? That´s interesting", the older man stepped closer to me and eyed me rather brash. He made me a bit uncomfortable. I mean I wasn´t some science project that needed to be rated.

" Could you stop that! It´s unnerving", why was everybody looking at me like I´m some kind of freak? Ok I was a vampire now, but Spike was it, too and nobody looked at him like that. Or did they do it to him, too?

" So Giles, what´s the verdict?", Buffy seemed to have enough from all the waiting. She was standing close to Spike and looked extremly bored.

" I don´t know. I´ve never saw something like that. It´s uncommon for a vampire to keep its soul", Giles was obviously a tad bit confused. Then he looked directly at me. " Were you ever cursed by a gipsy horde?".

What kind of question was that? Did gipsy even exist anymore? If yes I don´t remember ever coming in contact with them. Hello I was living in a town which was dominated with alien items and stuff like that. The only culture I´ve known outside my own was the culture of the indians. And that only just because of Riverdog. " No. Not that I remember. Why you´re asking?".

" It was just an idea", I think Giles was at its end with his knowledge.

Now Willow seemed to have something. Her whole face started to glow. " I just remember something. There is a spell which shows the soul of someone. I read about it a while ago. I think it was something about noticing if the soul of someone is possessed from a demon".

" Which book?".

" It´s the black one, at the front of the shop. I´ll bring it", with that Willow made her way out.

Great now they were trying magic on me. I felt like a I was in a bad b rated movie from the sixties. Maybe I was in the twilight zone and every moment someone was coming and showed me the way in my own reality again. I wished we never would have stopped here. I traded one danger for another. Hopefully Willow could help me. Speaking of the devil.

" Hey I got it", she bounced back into the room with a really big book in her hands. She seemed to be excited. How weird was that? I really stepped into the twillight zone.

Giles took the book from Willow and browsed through it until he found what he was looking for. A few seconds of absolutely silence followed that. While Giles was absorbed with his reading, I was checking out the others. Spike was watching Buffy out of the corner of his eyes, Willow was trying to read over Giles shoulder and Buffy was starring at me. She must still be asking herself why she didn´t feel danger coming from me. Before I could do something very childish, like sticking out my tongue, Giles stopped reading and looked at me.

" It´s a simple spell. We have all the ingredients here in the shop. If you want we can start immediately".

I shrugged my shoulders. " I don´t care. I have nothing better to do anyway".

Instantly Giles jumped into action. He told Willow what she should bring from the shop. Then he ordered Buffy to hold the fort at the cash point while he was busy here. When he came to Spike he just stared awhile, before he seemed to decide that he couldn´t tell him what to do. After a few moments Willow came back with her hands full of strange things. Things I´ve never seen in my whole life. Within minutes everything was set for the spell. The only thing I had to do was to sit in a circle, which Willow made with some lilac powder. I was a little scared, because I´ve never done something and I had no idea what I should expect or if it was hurtful. But then Willow sat across from me in the circle and held my hand for a moment. She told me to relax and that she would stay with me the whole time. Strange, but after that I felt a bit better. Giles was standing at the door with the book in his hand and started reading. I didn´t understand a word, it was probably something like Latin or some other dead language. At first I didn´t think it would work, because nothing happened. But then suddenly the lilac powder was glowing and fogging me. I couldn´t see anything anymore and I got scared. Giles voice was slowly fading away until I couldn´t hear him. And then the spell really started to begin.

**Hotel room of the guys Michaels POV**

We´ve looked in the whole town almost all the day, we even made a trip to the hospital and the morgue. But Maria was nowhere. It was like she vanished off the face of the earth. Nobody could help us and nobody had seen her. I was frustated and angry. Angry with me, because I chased her away, with Maria, because she run away in a town we didn´t know and with everybody else, because they couldn´t help. I was close to lose my control when I felt something again. It was more intensive than the last time and lasted longer. I tried to locate it with my powers, but I didn´t know how do to it.

" Michael are you listening", damn Max. He had the worst timing on earth and probably on another planet too. Didn´t he notice that I had better things to do than listening to the boring things he had to say?

" What?", ok that was more bitchier than I intented.

Max shook his head. I know what he was thinking. But this time I didn´t care about that. " I just said that we have to leave. It´s too dangerous to stay here any longer".

Woah. Hold on. Was I hearing right? Leaving without Maria? Was he mental? " I´m not going without Maria".

" Max, we can´t leave. Maria could need us", thank you Isabel. I knew why I like her more than Max.

" Maria is probably dead and we could be next", Oh he did not just say that. Without thinking I punched Max square in the jaw. I think I heared something break, but he deserved it. He wouldn´t talk like that if Liz would be missing.

" Don´t ever say that again or I´m forgetting that I´m not a murderer, got that!", I´ve never raised my hand against Max, but now he went to far. I didn´t care that he was lying on the floor with blood coming from his mouth or that the others were looking at me all shocked. But I felt a bit better now.

" You hit me, you bastard", Max was trying to get on his feet with his right hand holding his jaw. I was ready to punch him again, if I had to. Too bad that Liz was stepping between us. Why wasn´t I surprised that she would hold to Max?

" You deserved it, so stop bitching", hello Liz. I didn´t know that she had it in her. I was extremly shocked, just like Isabel and Kyle.

" Do what you want. But I´m outta here", Max arose from the floor and went out the door. I think he didn´t like that Liz wasn´t there to hold his hand this time.

We all watched after him rather perplexed. Then Liz turned to me. " I´m sorry for the things he said. He´s just scared. Don´t listen to him".

" Don´t worry. I´ve never listened to him my whole life. Why should I start now?".

Isabel embraced me like she always did when something didn´t work out for me. " We´ll find her, not matter how. Alright?".

I just nodded at her. After she released me, Liz took her place and gave my a hug. Just like Isabel she said that I shouldn´t worry and that we would find Maria. I wouldn´t admit it out loud, but it was calming to hear them say it. When Liz stepped back from me I saw Kyle coming closer with his arms outstretched in front of him.

" Valenti! Don´t even think about it".

" Why are they allowed and I´m denied? That´s discriminatory, buddy", like I would let him touch me in any kind. Soon he would be wanting to share his feelings with me. Did I look like Dr. Phil?

Liz and Isabel tried to hide their laughter behind their hands. But after they saw my attempt at a smile they did the same. I think that was our kind of managing our worry. For the first time I was glad that Kyle and Liz were with us. It was just so sad that Maria was not with us at the moment. But I swore that no matter how long I had to look, I would find her. And if I had to stay here forever.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankx everbody for the nice feedback. And sorry that it took me so long to post a new chapter.**

**Chapter 5 Marias POV**

I don´t know how much time went by when I was in this trance thingy. But when I came around again, the sun was gone and a really bright moon was shining thought the window. Everyone was starring at me like I was some kinda freak. Slowly I arose from the ground and watched how Willow opened her eyes. For a moment she breathed deeply before she stood up.

" And what did you see", Buffy seemed to have no patience whatsoever.

Willow smiled at me and then turned to the others in the room. " I found the reason for Marias condition".

" And what it is. We don´t have all day, you know", Spike was his usual cruel self, at least that was my impression from him.

Willow turned to me, still with this disgusting smile on her face. " Someone is holding your soul on this earth. I felt this connection with a guy, it was so sweet and extremely powerful. I´ve never seen such a strong love".

I was speechless. Could it be the connection between Michael and me? But that was impossible, I mean I wasn´t a science like Liz, but I knew that it was physical impossible. Alright I forgot Michael wasn´t from this earth. It could be something alien. Great, thanks Michael. " But how can this happen. I mean a soul isn´t something solid that you can grasp?".

" As much as I could regnorize it´s like his soul is bound to yours. I think his part of the bond that you share isn´t letting your part go", Willow seemed to be really smart. She would have perfectly fitted to Liz.

Alright I knew that I wasn´t the smartest cookie on earth, but now I felt rather stupid. " Are you saying that I´m a vampire with a soul now?".

Buffy and Giles shared a glance with each other. Did they know something I didn´t? Hello would anybody tell me anything here? I looked at Willow questionely, maybe she would give me some answers.

" That sums it up exactly".

That´s really great. I wasn´t a human anymore, but neither was I a real vampire. If I would see Michael again there would be hell to pay. " Lovely. That´s just the thing that was missing in my life. I mean how many vampires are out there, who still have their souls?".

" Actually just one, besides you", Buffy said that like it wasn´t nothing out of the ordinary. Like we would be talking about the weather.

Giles faced Buffy at that. Obviously he had an idea. " Why don´t you call Angel. He has access to the oracle. Maybe he can help us", then he faced Willow. " And we should look in a few books if we find something about that bond you discribed. It sounds pretty surreal".

I watched how Buffy made her way out of the room. Who was this Angel guy? Was he the other vampire with a soul? After that I observed Giles and Willow who were busy counting the books they would need. I could tell them now that they wouldn´t find something in the books, because the bond wouldn´t be standing in a guidebook for monster or whatever they had here. But I didn´t want to explain why I knew that. I may be dead but I wasn´t a traitor. I would keep that secret about my friends for myself. No matter what. So without nothing to do, I walked at a sidewall and slumped down there. A few seconds later Spike joined me and placed himself besides me. I didn´t know what would happen now or what I should expect. I mean I didn´t die everyday in a town I didn´t even know existed. And what I should do about my friends. I couldn´t exactly go to them and tell them that I was a vampire, could I? They would probably think I went crazy or something like that.

" Are you alright?", that threw me out of my thoughts. Did Spike just ask me about my wellbeing?

I turned my head in his direction. He seemed to be genuinely concerned about me. Who would have thought? " I just feel like I´m stuck in a nightmare and nobody is here to help me out of it".

" I felt like that, too when they put that chip in my head. I mean I was happy with the way my life was going and then bam the iniative catchs me and now I´m a vampire who can´t bite anyone"

I didn´t want to, but I think I couldn´t have stopped it even if I have wanted. I started laughing. This situation was pretty much surreal or I finally lost my mind. I didn´t know. " Then it´s good we found each other. You with your chip and I with my soul".

I think Spike found it funny, too, because he laughed with me. There we were sitting and laughing our asses off. The others were looking at us like we were aliens. But suddenly I stopped and sat up straighter. I felt Michael real close again. Quickly I jumped on my feet and made my way out the room. However I was blocked from Buffy, which finished her telephone call and was now heading back to us.

" We´ve got company. There´s a guy out there and he seems to be looking for something"

I looked over Buffy´s shoulder to see who it was, althrough I had a pretty good idea who would it be. After all I could feel Michael and for that i didn´t need to be a scientist. When I saw him standing in front of the bookshelf and he touched the books there I had to smile. He obviously still loved me or he wouldn´t had been coming here again to look for me. Suddenly he began to startle for a moment. He had probably got a flash from one of the books. " That´s Michael and he´s looking for me".

Now the others were stepping close to us and tried to get a peek at the new arrival. I could hear Buffy telling Willow that he was a fine piece of meat. Usually that would have been bothering me, but now I had other problems.

" He was already here a few hours ago. With another guy", Willow got a worried look on her face.

Suddenly Michael seemed to notice that he was being watched and turned in our direction. Instantly we all stepped back from the door and went further into the room.

" What should we do? Someone has to go outside", Buffy glanced at Giles. But he was too busy with thinking that he didn´t realize it. " Giles. Hello".

That snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to Buffy. " What?".

" What should we do now?", yeah that was a question I wanted answered as well. I wanted to go outside and kiss the life out of Michael. But I knew that I couldn´t do that. Not while I was still a walking undead.

" I could show him my business face and he will run away", I could have smacked Spike in that moment. He shouldn´t scare him, but making him disappear until we found something we could tell my friends about what happened to me.

Buffy thankfully seemed to have read my mind and she beat him upside his head. " You´re not helping here. Either you bring something useful in this discussion or you stop talking at all".

Spike glared at her for a few seconds. Then he went past us before any of us could do something. I tried to stop him, but he just pushed me aside. Luckily Giles caught me before I hit the ground. With a little thank you I went to the door and observed the scene that would play every moment. After awhile I felt the others behind me. They were as curious as me.

**Salesroom**

I couldn´t just wait inside the hotelroom and watch the walls around me. I had a feeling that I had do to something. Kyle was with Isabel and Liz buying something to eat. They wanted me to tag alone, but I said that I wanted to watch some tv. Before I knew what I was doing I was on my way to this strange shop again. I don´t know why, but something seemed to draw me there. When I stepped inside, I just saw the back of a blond head scurring into another room in the back.. At first I thought it was Maria, but her butt was a little too small. Marias ass was rounder and fleshier and after her eyes and legs the best thing on her body. I thought about following her, but a feeling got me distracted. Maria was near and I was curious. Everytime I came here I felt her. That had to mean something. I looked around to see if anybody was there. Then I touched every object around me. Maybe I could get a flash from it and see what happened with maria. When I came in contact with a book I saw pictures of Maria, how she read through this book before the red haired girl from earlier bumped into her. There the flash ended. But it was enough for me. Suddenly I thought I was being watched and turned to the door in which the girl disappeared. However I couldn´t detect someone. So I turned my attention back on the bookshelf.Strange that nobody came already to offer their help like it was usual in a shop.

" We´re closed", I was startled out of my thoughts. A blond guy was making his way in my direction. He was familiar somehow.

I saw to the door. The closed sign was pointing to the inside, which meant the open sign was pointing out. " Then you should turn the sign around or nobody notice it".

" I will do that on your way out", he seemed to want me gone and that fast. What was everybody here trying to hide? And why did I get the feeling that this guy wasn´t entirely human?

" I was here a few hours ago to look for my girlfriend and I have a feeling she´s here somehow", I wouldn´t go without answers this time. If they wanted me out they had to use force. Either that or they had to call the police.

The guy smiled cockily at me. He knew something. " Why should she be here? If she´s your girlfriend why isn´t she with you?".

Finally I could file where I saw his face before. He was the guy who put the move on Maria the night we went into this club. " Because you have something to do with her disappearance".

" What are you talking about?", he was a good actor, I had to give him that. But he wasn´t fooling me. I knew the bodylanguage and he knew more than he let on.

So I had to use my old tactics. Quickly I gripped the collar of his black leather jacket and pulled his face close to mine. Then I put my commander face on. Or at least maria called it that sometimes. " You tell me what you know right now or I have to get really nasty".

" Oh I´m scared", was this pal mocking me? And why was the feeling that he wasn´t human getting stronger now. But then his face changed to horrible mask. Immediately I let him go and stepped back from him.

Holy f, what the hell was going on here. " What are you?".

" Something you should be scared of. If I were you I would bail while I still can", was this guy trying to scare me? If that was the case, he didn´t succeed. Because he just caused me to think that I should stay and continue my search for Maria.

It was good that this guy didn´t know who he just pissed off. He wanted me to be scared of him? That´s a laugh. He didn´t even had powers like me. " And if I were you I would put a bag over my head. You know with your face you could make a fortune in a ghost train".

The guy changed his face back to his normal condition. " You´re witty. I like that. Therefore I will let you go this time. But be warned the next time I´ll be not so indulgent".

" I´m really terrified. And I should tell you that there are more scarier things out there than you", yeah and I was one of them. He was a freak, but I was a alien warrior. What could he possibly have to beat this? If I really wanted I could have blasted him already.

" And who?", the guy was annoying with his smirk. He seemed to think I was just talk and no action. He was mistaken and I would prove him wrong.

" Me" I stretched my arm out and waited till I noticed my power springing to life, before I directed a blast at him. He flew like doll through the air and landed with a thud at a reck with books. Slowly I made my way to him and kneeled besides his fallen form on the floor. " That´s just a warning. I hope for you that you have a better answer for me when I come again tomorrow. You don´t want to know what I can do if you don´t listen".

With a last threatening glance I turned around and went out the door. Hopefully he was scared enough to tell me more tomorrow.

TBC


End file.
